


A Pretty Pet

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, This just in I STILL hate tagging smut, dom dark, i dunno, sub anti, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "Request: Dark buys Anti a collar and treats him like a pet. Anti is bothered by it at first but discovers that he's an absolute slut for being a pet with a master"-anonymous





	A Pretty Pet

Truth be told, Anti had thought it was a joke, at first.

The day that Dark had first presented him with The Collar, he’d thought it was a joke, and he’d laughed, but he’d accepted the gift anyway. Dark seemed just slightly troubled by that response, but never once mentioned it. Anti didn’t bring it up because there was a chance that that would mean having to talk about Feelings and as much as he loved Dark he was _not_ ready to have a Feelings talk with him. After all - neither of them had actually admitted out loud they loved each other. It was just kind of an understood thing. They’d never talked about it. And Anti didn’t want to talk about feelings at all if he could avoid it.

So he avoided the way Dark reacted to his response to The Collar as a subject for conversation.

It wasn’t until Dark had some free time, several days after he’d first given Anti The Collar, that Anti realized it wasn’t a joke. Primarily because Dark had asked him where it was, put it on him, and kissed him into the bed. And then the real fun had begun and, shit, Dark apparently had a thing for petplay. And Anti, though somewhat bothered that that particular kink hadn’t ever been discussed and he’d never really considered himself much of a pet, went along with it the best he could… Though not without being a little shit here and there, of course. It was just in his nature. He couldn’t help it.

They still didn’t discuss the kink after they were done.

* * *

Actually, they didn’t discuss the kink at all until the next time The Collar was brought out about a month later. The petplay thing seemed to be a sometimes food for Dark - or maybe he’d realized Anti wasn’t entirely into the first time? Whatever the case, he waited about a month before doing it again.

Again, Anti didn’t exactly complain about it, but he was somewhat bothered by it.

“What’s that face for?” Dark asked, and thankfully they hadn’t done much but kiss yet.

Anti looked up at him, shrugged, and said, “Never knew you were into petplay. Guess I wasn’t expectin’ it.” Another shrug, then, almost too quickly, “Not complainin’, though, just… Don’t think I’m that great of an option for a pet.”

Dark seemed to consider that. “Well. All pets need to be trained.” It was almost a joke, almost teasing, and it made Anti grin a little. “I suppose I probably could have mentioned this at some point before, though.”

“Probably, yeah.” Anti snickered, “Some warnin’ woulda been nice.”

And that… Was more or less the end of it. They went ahead and went through the motions and Anti was alright with it but still not entirely sure he was into it.

* * *

They actually did it several times before Anti started to realize something.

That “something” being that he was _very_ much into the petplay thing. His disinterest, initially, seemed to come more from the unexpectedness of it and the lack of experience with that particular kink than _actual_ disinterest. Because, although Anti knew _Seán_ had some experience with it, Anti and Seán were… Very different in bed. And it had been several years, by Anti’s estimate, since Seán had done it (his last year of high school, he believed, and it was something he didn’t speak of to anyone, really) so his experience was more or less useless anyway. And without his experience to count on, Anti had _none_ and only his preconceptions about it. Which made him feel rather disinterested mostly due to the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure Dark was going to treat him properly. If he was being treated as a _pet_ who knew if Dark would still act like he had free will?

Anti could be obedient if he wanted to, but he had to be able to _choose_ to obey. He had to have some kind of choice. Taking that away was a one way ticket to Anti wanting the fuck out of that situation.

… But Dark didn’t take away his free will when he was a pet. Dark still gave him a choice, and even though there were punishments for not obeying Anti knew full well that it was more or less all in good fun and it was his choice to not obey and take that punishment. It was up to him whether he was punished or not, whether he was rewarded or not, and that comforted him somewhat.

And, after doing it enough times, after establishing that Dark wasn’t going to change the way he was going about this, Anti felt much more comfortable and… Well.

He liked it more than he initially thought he did, he’d tell ya that.

He was actually _looking forward_ to the next time Dark brought out The Collar - _his_ collar. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about _that,_ but he certainly wasn’t opposed to being excited about sexual shit, so… He just went with it.

* * *

The next time Dark brought out Anti’s collar after that stunning revelation on Anti’s part, Anti didn’t just complacently allow him to put it on him. No. He lifted his head and presented his neck to Dark, both agreeing to it being put on and encouraging it at the same time. Dark actually smiled as he put it on him, latching it in the front and then turning it around. He paused, seemingly to admire Anti’s name on the tag, then cupped Anti’s chin, looking into his eyes.

“Finally come around to it completely, my pretty pet?”

Anti smiled in reply to the smile in Dark’s voice, wanting to purr but being unable to because he had to speak. “Yes, Master.”

And, okay, the master thing had been part of why he was wary at first, mostly because he didn’t want Dark to get too used to him calling him that, but admittedly he _did_ like giving up control to Dark and maybe he also liked calling him “master”. He’d never tell.

“Good boy,” Dark praised, blunt nails carefully scratching under Anti’s jaw and drawing out the purr he’d been holding in, “I was wondering when you’d start enjoying it.”

That didn’t require an answer, so Anti didn’t give one. He just closed his eyes and leaned into the hand scratching his chin. Dark chuckled. Anti smiled. And eventually Dark slowly stopped scratching, pulling his hand away, and Anti blinked his eyes open to look at him.

“On your knees, pet.”

Anti could refuse. He knew that. And the most likely punishment for it would be no lube when Dark fucked him later - not something Anti would particularly mind. But… Admittedly not something he particularly felt like today. And also somewhat moot since he was already prepped.

So he obeyed, getting onto his knees and looking up at Dark’s face expectantly, waiting for his next order. Dark praised him again, voice soft, and Anti hated how his cock twitched at the praise. Thankfully he was still wearing pants at this point, so it wouldn’t be terribly obvious how much he enjoyed this for a little while yet. And then Dark was unbuttoning his pants, unzipping them, and Anti couldn’t help flicking his gaze toward Dark’s crotch. He also couldn’t help - and didn’t notice - the way his mouth had dropped open slightly, tongue lolling out just a little.

“Aw,” Dark crooned, “You want it, pet? Do you want to suck my cock?”

Anti nodded eagerly, because, fuck, he was a cockslut under normal circumstances anyways, why not when he was being treated as a pet? He honestly _loved_ it when Dark fucked his face. Made him all kinds of horny to be used and the part where he tended to choke on Dark’s cock was pretty fucking arousing to him too. Win-win, really. Dark got an awesome blowjob - because Anti knew he was damn fucking good at blowjobs - and Anti got to indulge the part of him that really liked making his throat sore.

Dark chuckled at him again, pushing his pants down a bit, along with his briefs, releasing his already half-hard cock from their confines. “Alright, alright, I’ll let you touch.”

Anti purred again, leaning forward to gently nuzzle at his length before reaching up with one hand, carefully pawing Dark’s leg in question. He’d been told he was allowed to touch, but that didn’t technically mean he could use his hands to help him with the actual dick-sucking. Mostly he just wanted to hold onto the base of Dark’s cock until he was hard to make things easier - nothing he couldn’t actually proceed without.

Dark hummed, considering the request, which he did recognize for what it was. And then, finally, he said, “Just your mouth, pet.” His tone was somewhat teasing, so Anti knew he was giving that order specifically to be difficult.

Anti made a noise of acknowledgement that may have been slightly disgruntled, but didn’t overtly complain. He just dipped his head slightly to take the tip into his mouth and suck, closing his eyes. Dark let out a soft curse, then more gentle praise. Anti accepted the praise happily, pulling back a little to lick at the slit and the underside of the head, then closed his mouth over the head again. He felt him harden slightly in his mouth and purred. He slowly bobbed his head down, taking more of Dark’s cock into his mouth. Dark moaned out another couple words of praise, which more or less went straight to Anti’s cock.

Once Dark had hardened completely, he pushed Anti away gently, to Anti’s slight dismay. He contented himself with the knowledge that Dark wasn’t done with him, yet.

“Clothes off,” Dark ordered, “Then get on the bed.”

Anti got to his feet immediately, already pulling his shirt over his head and depositing it on the floor. He wasn’t ashamed at all when he stripped off his pants and his fully-hard cock sprung free from them. Dark knew Anti got off on sucking dick somewhat. He knew it got him hot and bothered. And there was no point being ashamed when that was hardly the most embarrassing thing Anti could (and did) get hard over.

He hesitated before getting on the bed, tilting his head at Dark.

“What is it?” Dark quirked a brow.

“How d’ya want me, Master?” Anti asked, doing his best to sound cute and innocent.

Judging by the way Dark’s cock visibly twitched, he’d say he did a damned good job of it. Hell yeah. He was getting good at this.

“On your back,” Dark decided after a moment. “I want to see your face this time.”

Anti quickly moved to do as he was told, laying down on his back on the bed. When Dark took off his tie and threw it onto his desk and began unbuttoning his shirt, Anti couldn’t help admiring him. Damn he’d gotten a good master. Such a handsome master, and so good to him… He couldn’t wait to please this man.

Being fully aware of his brain slipping into a pet mindset as it was happening was trippy. Anti didn’t bother doing anything to stop it, though. What was the point? He’d be a better pet if he let himself go full-submissive anyway. Not to mention Dark really got off on Anti setting aside all of his usual fight and dominance to let Dark control him in full. Which would be exactly what a good pet would want - for his master to be able to get off.

Dark’s shirt landed on his desk with his tie. He was stepping out of his pants and tossing them over there as well. Anti was willing to bet that if he had a tail it would be wagging. Or maybe swishing. Depended on if he was a dog or a cat.

… Probably swishing. He was more feline than canine and he knew it.

Dark stalked toward the bed, placing a knee on the edge, and without being told Anti opened his legs.

“Good boy.” Dark praised as he crawled in between his legs. “Did you already prep yourself for me like I asked, pet?”

Oh, yeah. Dark had asked him to prep himself before he got done with his paperwork. Good thing he’d done that, huh? Funny, though, because that meant that had he disobeyed at any point Dark would have had to punish him with something other than “no lube” since Anti knew he used more than enough prepping himself less than an hour ago. What else could he have punished him with, though?

He nodded, “Yes, Master.”

“You’re turning out to be a perfect little pet.” Dark chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair, “And to think you were worried you wouldn’t be.”

Anti smiled up at him sheepishly. Dark just chuckled again and kissed him.

“Do you want me to fuck you, pet?” He asked, like he was asking Anti if he wanted a treat, and, well, he might as well have been.

Anti wiggled a little bit, “Yes, please, Master.”

Oh, damn, where’d those manners come from? He really was a good pet, wasn’t he? He just had to let himself be one. Just had to put aside the part of him that wanted to fight. That… It would be hard for anyone but Dark, but for Dark he could do it. He… He trusted Dark.

And, as it was turning out, he loved it when Dark took advantage of that. At least in this way.

“Alright, pet.” Dark agreed, rubbing up against his entrance. “I’m going to fill you up, okay?”

Anti nodded his agreement rather enthusiastically.

Yep. Still a cockslut when he let himself go. Nice to know that really was a part of who he actually was under the sarcasm and defensiveness and rebellion - that it wasn’t something he’d tacked onto his image for the sake of actually being able to have sex.

And then Dark was pushing into him and all other thoughts moved out of his head. As he’d expected, there was still enough lube left over that it didn’t hurt and the slide was pretty much smooth. He moaned softly the whole way, almost purring when Dark bottomed out.

“You alright?” Dark asked, just to be sure.

Anti’s eyes fluttered open, though he wasn’t sure when he’d closed them, and he nodded. Knowing Dark wasn’t going to accept _just_ the nod, he let out a soft “yes”.

“Yes?” Dark quirked a brow.

“Yes, Master,” Anti amended, hoping he wouldn’t get in trouble for the slipup.

“Better,” Dark said approvingly, and then he began to roll his hips. “I’d punish you for forgetting, but… Well. You’ve been so good so far I think I’ll let it slide.”

Anti attempted to reply. It came out rather shaky the first couple attempts, glitching out a little from pleasure, which was fairly normal. Then, at last, he managed, “Thank you, Master.”

Dark chuckled. He didn’t reply otherwise, just continuing to roll his hips. And Anti just let him, moaning and panting and for once not trying to get Dark to speed up. If Dark wanted to go slow, he could. Anti wanted to please him. So he just tilted his head back. Moaned. Carefully rolled his hips with Dark, making it easier for him and earning him a soft, “Good boy.”

“Do you want it harder?” Dark asked after a little longer.

“Yes, please,” Anti replied rather breathily.

Dark didn’t comment on the fact that he’d forgotten to call him master. He just grinned at him, nipping at his chin. “Then beg for it.”

No hesitation. Anti went straight into begging, letting out little whimpers here and there, “Please, Master, please give it to me harder, I want it so bad…” He looked up at him through his lashes, panting softly, “Please? I’ll be really good, promise.”

Did… He not have shame when he was like this? Cuz, damn, Anti didn’t get embarrassed by much, but usually begging managed to embarrass the fuck out of him. This time he wasn’t even fazed. And it was weird to realize that, afterwards.

“Hm… Well, I suppose, if you can keep that promise...” There was a rather pointed edge there.

“I- I can, Master, and I will, please?”

“Oh, alright, pet.” Dark finally agreed, and almost immediately he began to thrust harder, though not necessarily faster.

Anti made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, back arching a little. He wiggled a bit even with the grip Dark had on his hips, tilting his head back further to expose his neck. It felt like an instinct, at this point, but it was most certainly a learned behavior. Especially after he’d done some quick web searches between this time and the last time and found it to be a common sign of submission and trust among animals.

“What do you say, pet?” Dark prompted after a moment. He didn’t seem angry. Just mildly amused.

“Tha-ank you, Master.” Anti quickly stammered.

“Good boy.”

Anti loved the hard thrusts, he really did, but… Man. It almost felt like a punishment, not having the speed behind them that Dark usually put in. _Was_ it a punishment? No, no, Anti doubted it. He’d been good. Dark wouldn’t punish him if he was being good… But he couldn’t help whimpering after a couple of minutes, partially because of the lack of speed feeling like a punishment and partially because the thrusts would have felt better against his prostate than… Whatever they were hitting right now.

It didn’t _hurt,_ exactly, but it didn’t feel as good as he wanted it too. But he wasn’t going to complain - he wanted to please his master, and Dark seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Aww, pet, what was that for?” Dark asked after the whimper.

Anti just wiggled his hips again. He couldn’t do much with the way Dark was holding them - not even adjust so that Dark was hitting his prostate. Dark furrowed his brows slightly, but shifted Anti’s hips for him nonetheless, expression softening a bit when Anti practically mewled, eyes fluttering shut.

“Bad angle?” Dark questioned, and when Anti nodded slightly he asked, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Just- Jus’ wanna please ya, Master.” Anti managed, “Didn’t w-wanna complain…”

Dark crooned at him almost sympathetically. “My sweet little pet, this is for your pleasure, too.” He reached up, easing up on his thrusts momentarily, to run his fingers through Anti’s hair, “You’re such a good boy, you deserve to enjoy it.”

Anti purred, leaning into the contact. And then Dark was pulling his hand away slowly and he was putting power into his thrusts again, making Anti keen and wiggle, although pleasantly this time. Dark’s hands trapped his hips once more, shifting them carefully in his grasp until Anti let out a loud moan that made his fingers twist in the sheets. At that, Dark grinned down at him while he smiled dazedly back up at him.

“You look so pretty like this,” Dark purred, and Anti answered with a soft mewl, “So pretty laid out under me while I fill you up with my cock. Such a good boy. Such a perfect and pretty little pet. I bet you were dreaming about this while you waited for me to bring your collar out again, weren’t you?”

Anti didn’t answer immediately, too distracted by soaking up the praise and being fucked, but once he processed what was said, he nodded, unabashed, “Yes, Master… I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Wanted it so bad…”

“Such a good boy.” Dark said again, “Now tell me… Who do you belong to, Anti?”

“You. I belong to you, Master.”

“Can anyone else make you feel good like I do?”

“No, Master. No one.”

“Good.” Dark praised, “Who’s my good boy?”

“M-me?” Anti guessed, blinking innocently up at him.

“Yes, it’s you.” Dark leaned close to kiss him momentarily, “You’re my good boy.”

Anti mewled at that.

“You wanna cum, pet?” Dark asked after a moment, listening to Anti’s quickening pants and breathless moans.

“Yes. Yes, Master, please, I wanna cum…” Anti could feel the knot building in his stomach. He knew he was close. And he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was absolutely in love with calling Dark his master. He’d never admit to it, of course, but he’d acknowledged it to himself at last.

“Mm, alright, pet. You’ve been so good today, I’ll let you cum.” There’s an unspoken ‘but’ that Anti waits for. “Wait for me, okay, pet?”

Anti nodded enthusiastically. He could do that. He was close, but wasn’t so close that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. And Dark was speeding up a bit, fucking him harder, and Anti was gasping and mewling and wanting desperately to grab at Dark and hold onto him but not wanting to get in trouble. He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch, and it was entirely too late to ask.

 _“Now,_ pet.” Dark growled after a moment.

Anti didn’t have to be told twice. He came almost immediately, gasping out Dark’s name, clenching around him and moaning. He felt Dark push as close as he could. Felt him throb and twitch inside him. And his eyes fell closed as he relaxed a little against the bed while Dark closed his eyes and caught his breath.

After a long moment Dark pulled out, slow and careful. Anti clenched immediately, mindful of the cum he knew would leak out if he didn’t. And Dark praised him softly, reaching into the bedside cabinet to retrieve a plug to hold it in for him.

Anti opened his eyes to watch and was surprised to see that the plug Dark was pressing against his opening appeared to be a new one. One with a tail on it. He purred at the sight. Dark smiled.

He leaned down to kiss him on the nose.

Anti only purred louder.

Dark got up, presumably to get a rag to wipe their chests with, and Anti tried to gather his mind back up. He acknowledged to himself that Dark was unusually sweet and loving in the aftermath of these sessions. He chose not to acknowledge it out loud in case Dark didn’t like that he noticed. And then, slowly, he felt the part of him that wanted to be nothing but a submissive pet beginning to back off a bit. Slowly.

Then there was the sudden realization that, damn, he was a huge slut for being used. For being owned. And when Dark reentering the room caused him to start purring again, he realized in conjunction that he was straight up a slut for Dark. Especially for Dark owning him or using him.

… He was already in too deep, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
